


Halloween with the vampire

by Finney13



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finney13/pseuds/Finney13
Summary: Jasmin travels to New Orleans with her friends. When she's left alone to spend the All Hallows Eve, she decides to go out in full renaissance costume and draws the attention of a mysterious, dark and handsome man.





	1. Meeting the mysterious handsome stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jasmin_Scientia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmin_Scientia/gifts).



It was Halloween. Even though New Orleans had the unnatural spirit all year round, the people wearing masks and dressed up as all kinds of characters from films made the city even more magical. Jasmin had already seen at least few Captain Americas, Iron Mans and other Marvel characters, death with a scythe more than once and tons of people as pirates or skeletons. New Orleans was definitely the Halloween capital to be in.  
She came into town with her friends but they had tickets to a show this evening she didn't want to go, so she decided to have a night out herself, in costume of course. She had read about a great bar on Bourbon Street, so she headed there to check it out.

As she was in New Orleans for Halloween she decided to have the full experience and decided to get herself a proper costume with proper makeup and hairdo. Once in the streets her renaissance costume was getting a lot of attention and she had to stop every 10 steps or so to have a selfie taken with someone. 

Once she finally managed to get into the bar, she was already knackered, but happy nonetheless. She ordered a drink and was sipping it happily on the bar when the bartender brought her another drink and said that it was a compliment from the gentleman on the other side of the bar. When Jasmin looked at the other end of the bar table, she saw a dark haired, handsome man raising his glass and smiling mystically at her. She smiled shyly and nodded at the man and worded ”Thank you” with her mouth as her voice would not carry over the noise of the bar.

The man was wearing a full renaissance costume as well so Jasmin thought that it must be because of that she got his attention. Suddenly a deep voice next to her asked: ”Do you mind if I join you?”  
She turned to see who said it and saw the man who had sent her the drink standing next to her.  
”Oh, no, I don’t mind, please do” she replied blushing.  
The man was even more handsome from close range than from afar. His black hair was tied to back with a silk cloth and he was wearing a velvet smock-coat with black and gold jacquard vest.  
”Your costume is lovely” the man stated ”I haven’t seen that many women dressed in such manner for a long time apart from films” he continued.  
”Well, the modern fashion is a bit different nowadays, isn’t it” Jasmin smiled and sipped her drink.  
”May I ask what made you choose this outfit, miss...” he started.  
”Jasmin, my name is Jasmin” she replied and gave her hand for a shake.  
The man took it and instead of shaking gave it a kiss ”Enchanté, mademoiselle. My name is Eccarius”  
Oh, manners of a gentleman, Jasmin thought. This evening might become interesting.

They spend the evening talking about the world and how everything is always changing. Jasmin thought that he must have been a historian as he knew so many stories from times past and was a great storyteller too. The stories were so lively that it was as he had lived through them himself.  
She also noticed that as the evening turned into night she felt unexplainable attraction to the man. He wasn’t just handsome, he was gorgeous. His dimples were to die for when he smiled. His dark eyes were like never ending dwells and she felt him devouring her every time he looked at her.

When the last call was flashed at the bar, Eccarius was kind enough to walk with Jasmin to her hotel.  
”Thank you for the pleasant evening, Eccarius. I enjoyed it very much” Jasmin said and looked the man in the eyes giving out her hand.  
”No, no, thank you, Jasmin” he replied kissing her hand tenderly ”The pleasure is all mine.” After a pause he continued: ”I hope I’m not intruding but would you be interested in going out with me tomorrow? I could give you a tour to some of the old buildings here in New Orleans. If you’re interested, that is. I’m, erm, working daytime so unfortunately it would have to happen in the evening though.”  
”I’d be delighted” Jasmin heard herself saying. Her plan was never to get acquainted to strangers or go on a date with anyone on this holiday, but this man was somehow different. She couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was though. He was delightfully mysterious, which did keep her intrigued.  
”Very well, Jasmin. I’ll pick you up at seven from here, if that’s alright with you?” he asked.  
”Yes, that’s fine. See you then!” she replied and he wished her good night. She stood at the hotel entrance until she couldn’t see him from the crowd anymore and then walked to her hotel room with her head in the clouds.

”No way! You’re going out with someone local tonight? How did that happen?” her friends asked her the following morning at the breakfast table.  
”It just kind of happened” Jasmin laughed, feeling a bit confused about it herself too. ”He was such a gentleman, I had this odd feeling of feeling safe with him somehow. And I mean, he’s taking me on a stroll in the city. There are plenty of people around all the time on the streets, I won’t be alone with him anywhere. And I will be careful, don’t worry guys.”  
”We’ll see about that” the girls said in unison and giggled teasing ”If he’s even half as good looking as you say he is you’re going to have tough time refusing if he tries something.”

After a long day evening dusk finally settled and turned into darkness. At seven Jasmin stood by the hotel entrance trying to keep her excitement at bay. She couldn’t wait to see Eccarius again. She had been thinking of him all day. How his smile was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. How the dimples grew even deeper when he laughed. How his dark eyes were so gorgeous that she could drown in them. The man was perfect. 

Her daydreaming was interrupted by clopping of hoofs on the asphalt. An open carriage pulled by two black horses stopped in front of her.  
”Mademoiselle Jasmin, good evening!” Eccarius called from the carriage and stepped out to greet her with a large bouquet of dark red roses. ”These are for you” he handed the roses to her and bowed a deep court bow, other leg in front and all.  
Jasmin’s jaw dropped. She had never in million years imagined anything like this. This man was definitely full of surprises.  
”Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t think I’d have to wear the costume tonight as well...” Jasmin started when she was able to speak again. Tonight Eccarius was wearing dark red velvet coat with black and white jacquard vest and his hair was open, falling down on his shoulders like a fountain.  
”No, you are perfect just the way you are, milady” Eccarius interrupted her ”This is my outfit for all history tours in town. I feel like it fits the mood better than modern clothing. Don’t you agree?” he continued flashing an endearing smile at her.  
”Well, as long as you don’t feel I’m under dressed” Jasmin replied.  
Eccarius smiled and shook his head ”You are perfect just as you are, Jasmin. Here, let me help you on board.”

Once they were sitting comfortably they were off. Riding a carriage was definitely something different, something Jasmin hadn’t experienced before.  
”Is this your first time in a horse carriage?” Eccarius asked her when he noticed she was sitting tense.  
”Yes, I have never been in one before. This isn’t something you can experience just anywhere nowadays” she answered in awe. ”And the roses, they’re beautiful. It is almost too much” she continued and couldn’t keep the blush rising on her cheeks.  
”Nothing is too much for you, milady” Eccarius replied looking at her. He took her hand in his and looked Jasmin in the eyes: ”I find you intriguing, Jasmin. You are not like the others. You’re smart, beautiful, funny – I had wonderful time last night. I couldn’t get you out of my mind all day.”  
She couldn’t believe her ears. This gorgeous being she had been thinking all day had been thinking of her all day too? She almost had to pinch herself to assure that this was really happening.  
”I’m… I’m speechless, I guess. I mean, not speechless, I’m speaking now but I mean...” she babbled and felt the blush getting deeper on her cheeks.  
Eccarius laughed and squeezed her hand assuringly which somehow calmed her immediately. His touch was miraculous. She could feel the electricity between them just by him touching her hand.  
”I mean, I couldn’t get you off my mind either” she confessed sighing and looked at him. 

Eccarius looked at her and suddenly the time seemed to stop. He leaned to Jasmin and kissed her tenderly. His lips were soft and she could hear her heartbeat thundering in her ears when he moved to embrace her and deepened the kiss. He was a really good kisser, the kind that knocked your knickers off you feet. She melted in his embrace and when he broke the kiss she felt light headed.  
”Are you alright?” he whispered.  
”I’m… excellent, thank you” she smiled at him and wiped the lipstick from Eccarius’ lips with her thumb making him flinch. ”This is turning out to be the best first horse carriage ride ever” she giggled making him smile.

The ride continued and Eccarius held his hand around Jasmin’s waist leaning on her back and told her about the history of the passing buildings when he suddenly stopped speaking.  
”Is everything ok?” Jasmin asked when Eccarius didn’t say anything for a while.  
”Ah, everything is fine. I just feel... distracted” he replied and leaned his head on Jasmin’s shoulder. After a pause he continued: ”I mean, I can see that you are not necessarily that interested in the history of the buildings, are you? And to be honest, I would like to be doing something else with you. If you’d be interested, that is.”

She knew exactly what he meant. She had been thinking about it all day. And now that he said that he wanted it too she felt her breathing getting heavier. ”Um, well, the stories are interesting, but I can’t deny that I wouldn’t be interested in doing something else right now” she confessed and turned to face him. He drew her into his embrace and kissed her again, this time passionately and even deeper than before. Their tongues met and sent through electricity Jasmin hadn’t felt before. His touch was so gentle but firm and it was like he knew exactly what to do. He broke their kiss to inform the carriage driver that they’d be going back to the hotel and then he pulled her into his lap and kissed her again.  
”Wait, we can’t go back to the hotel. I have a shared room with my friends. We don’t have any privacy there” she gasped suddenly remembering her mates.  
”Well, we can always go to my place” Eccarius replied. ”It’s not far from here and there we’ll have privacy for sure. If you are not concerned about coming to my home alone with me, that is. I assure you that I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to” he continued.  
”I… I think I trust you” Jasmin replied. ”I know you shouldn’t go to anyone else’s home unless you know them but with you I feel safe somehow.”  
”Well, in that case it’s settled” he said and gave the carriage driver a new address.


	2. Night with the vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmin and Eccarius arrive at his house.

The carriage stopped in front of an old creole styled house not far away from where they had been. It had two floors and the windows and balcony had gorgeous wrought iron railings. Eccarius helped Jasmin to get out of the carriage and they walked to the door. He opened it and turned on the lights then letting her in.

”Welcome to my humble home” he said and offered to take Jasmin’s coat. ”Please make yourself at home.”

The house was breathtaking. The living room had plush black sofas and all around the house Jasmin saw candelabras with electric candles standing on dark mahogany tables. The black walls were filled with old paintings and thick oriental mattresses covered the dark wooden floors everywhere. She also noticed that all windows were fully covered with thick velvet curtains.

”It’s gorgeous” Jasmin gasped.  
”Thank you” Eccarius replied and continued: ”It has taken quite a time to make it look like myself. Now, would you like to have something to drink? Wine?”  
”Yes please, wine is fine” she replied and moved to look closer at the paintings on the living room wall. She was surprised to notice that some of them pictured a man who looked just like Eccarius. ”Are these paintings made of your ancestors? They look so much like you.”  
”Oh, yes, some of them are. We have distinct features in the family” he replied holding out a glass of wine for her: ”Here you go.”

Jasmin sat on the sofa and Eccarius sat next to her telling her more about the paintings. He had somehow lit the fireplace without her noticing and the lights were dimmed from where they were when they came in.  
”You know, I haven’t done this, like this, for a very long time” he suddenly confessed. ”Please excuse me if I blunder a bit.”  
”So far I haven’t noticed anything that suggests that” Jasmin replied surprised and continued smiling: ”Based on my previous experience this night has been nothing else but magnificent.”  
Eccarius smiled and lowered his head looking at her. ”Then let us see how it turns out to be from now on” he said and stood up offering his hand to Jasmin: ”Come.”

She finished her wine and took his hand. He led her upstairs that was turned into one big open bedroom.  
"My goodness" Jasmin said in awe.

The walls were covered with red jacquard tapestries and windows were covered with dark velvet curtains. Big candles were burning on tables and on the floor around the bed that was located in the middle of the room. They lit the room perfectly for the mood.

Eccarius moved behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist.  
"I want this to be special, just for you, mon chéri" he murmured into her ear and kissed her neck tenderly.

She could feel her whole body tingle and the warmness starting to gather in her groin as he moved his hands on her body, carefully not to touch her breasts but to just gently brush the sides. She let out a moan when he pulled her body tightly against his and she could feel his large arousal on the small of her back.

"I have waited for this moment, Jasmin, ever since I saw you for the first time" he whispered and continued kissing her neck.  
"Me too" she replied and turned to face him.   
They kissed slowly, he first lightly tasting her lips, then moving in deeper, tongues gently touching and devouring each other. The wine and Eccarius' touch made Jasmin feel light-headed, again. A feeling she hadn't felt with any other man before.

They moved kissing by the bed. She sat on the bed and watched him remove his clothes. The candlelight lit his naked body perfectly and made him look like a sculpture. With his dark long hair open he looked like a god when he walked back by the bed to Jasmin. 

He helped her to take away her shirt and knelt between her legs pulling her close. He kissed her on the mouth, then moved to kiss her chin, neck and shoulders and pulled down her bra strap. Her breathing got deeper when he lowered the bra and cupped her breast into his hand making her shiver. He gently took the nipple into his mouth and played with it with his tongue, then gently sucking at it making her whimper. He then lowered the other strap and bra and gave the other breast the same gentle treatment while playing with the other with his hand.  
She could feel her groin getting heavy and warm, swelling with each kiss he placed on her.

He helped her to get off her jeans and underpants, then he pushed her on her back on the bed and kissed her stomach, moving slowly lower closer to her groin. She could feel the electricity between them on every touch and when he finally moved to lick her swollen bud she audibly whimpered. He looked up from her groin and smiled when he saw her enjoying his touch. He gently nibbled and licked her clit and after a while he pushed his index and middle finger inside her warm and wet vulva, moving them gently back and forth. She panted heavily and could feel her orgasm rising. She arched her back and grabbed his hair and pulled his head gently closer. He started humming while licking her and it pushed her over the edge with a moan. He kept licking her through the orgasm and pulled out his fingers only once the throbbing inside her had ceased.

Eccarius climbed on the bed between her legs and kissed her. She could still taste her own taste on his lips. 

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked.  
"I did, very much so" Jasmin answered smiling and continued: "What can I do for you?"

He laid on top of her and pushed his large cock against her wet groin, gasping. "I would very much like to feel you from the inside" he whispered and kissed her, tongues touching.  
She smiled and spread her legs wider and he positioned the head of his throbbing cock on her opening. Slowly he entered her until he was fully inside her, breathing deeply. 

"You feel perfect" he gasped looking at her and started thrusting, slowly raising the pace. His breathing got deeper and soon he came with a loud groan. When his orgasm had faded he pulled himself out and laid next to her, taking her into his arms. 

She laid her head on his chest and traced the toned body of the man with her fingers.

"I hope I don't disappoint you, mon chéri" Eccarius said.  
"No, no you certainly did not disappoint me at all" Jasmin replied. "On the contrary, this has been one of the most sensual nights I have ever had."  
"No, I mean, I don't want to alarm you, but I need to show you something. Please, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you but it's something I can't keep from happening" he said.  
She looked at Eccarius who had a concerned look on his face.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"This." he said and opened his mouth, revealing pair of perfect fangs. "I'm not like other men, you see. I'm a vampire. Whenever I get really aroused they just come out. And you definitely arouse me. I can control it to certain level, but with an orgasm it's impossible"  
Jasmin looked at him intrigued. A vampire. No wonder he felt so different.  
"I'm not afraid of you. You have done nothing to hurt me while you easily could. I trust you." she said and moved to kiss him. 

He responded the kiss and embraced her and she could feel the tingle in her groin starting to grow again.


End file.
